A Mysterious Love
by Tinyminion
Summary: A girl. Chased by different people and who is there to protect her well of course the infamous Lyon Vastia ( I suck at summaries so please read!)
1. Chapter 1

A blue haired girl limply walked through the streets in attempt to find the nearest guild.  
She was bloody. Dirty. And close ripped. As she approaches the center of that city she  
Sees what she's been looking for. A guild. She walks as fast as she can, clutching her stomach. Her vision getting blurry. As she walks to the doors of the guild she was exhausted but the doors open and she just blacks out.

"Lyon-San! Lets go on a mission today for love!" A pink haired Mage walks across the room to tell a certain silver haired Mage

"Did you pick a job sherry?"

"Yep! Lets all go for love!"

"*sigh* what's it about?"

"To catch thieves for 500,000 jewels.."

"Okay, go ahead to the train station. I'll go get Toby and Yuka."

The two mages separate ways as sherry, the pink haired female walks to the door and opens it encountering a collapsed blue haired girl. Sherry trips over the girl and stares in shock. She holds her in her arms and starts yelling for help.

"LYON-SAN!JURA-San! TOBY! YUKA!"

A tall muscular bald man rushes to Sherry's side. "Sherry what Happe-" he cuts off and stares at the girl in Sherry's arms "Jura-San I tripped over this girl when I went out she was unconscious though."

"Shit! LYON!" Jura calls for the silver haired Mage.

"Hai Jura San?"

"Take the girl to the emergency room. Sherry call Chelia." Jura orders the two

Lyon picks up the girl and brings her inside. All eyes of every person in the room were on Lyon and the girl.

Lyon goes in the emergency room and lays her on a bed.

After a few minutes Jura, sherry, and a little girl that looks like sherry rush into the room.

"Chelia, please heal her. " Jura instructs the child

"Hai Jura sama."

Chelia rushes to the girls aid. Healing her with her magic.

A few more minutes later an old woman recognised as the guild master comes in the room.

"Jura, what happened?"

"babasama, I don't know sherry found this girl unconscious outside the guild."

"I need to talk to you privately. To my office."

"Hai."

"Lyon come with us."

The white haired Mage looks up, and quietly follows behind...

"Sherry! Chelia! What happened?" A boy with long eyebrows says

" I don't know yuka, she collapsed maybe an hour ago and when I was heading to the train station she was unconscious." Sherry says

*with Lyon, Jura and Ooba babasama*

**(A/N I made babasama ooc I want her to be serious.)**

"Can you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Lyon says.

"Her magic power." Jura says

"It's very strong. I need someone to look after her, and take care of her."

"I'll do It." The white haired Mage volunteers.

"Are you sure lyon?" Both elders asked him

"Yes. By far I am the strongest and most capable in my team I will be able to protect her." Lyon says crossing his arms.

"Okay than you are both dismissed."

Lyon walks back to the emergency seeing chelia resting on another bed beside the mysterious girl.

"How is she?"

"She'll *pant* regain *pant consciousness in a *pant* few hours." Chelia says

"I'll stay here then. Sherry you can go do the job with Yuka and Toby ill stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go!"

"Lyon-San ill go home for now." Chelia says standing up

"Sure"

Now lyon was alone. With the girl unconscious beside him.  
Her wounds were all healed but she was still bloody and dirty.

Lyon stood up from his seat and went to the bathroom.

He came back with a sponge and a pail of water.  
He decided to clean her so she would not get sick.

He was washing her right arm when he saw a marking on the back of her wrist.

"Experiment #1 Aki F.?" Lyon was shocked and ran out to call Babasama and Jura.

"Jura-San!" He yells across the room.

"Whoa calm down lyon I'm right here what happened?"

"Where's babasama? You 2 need to see this."

"Okay ill go find her. We'll meet you in there."

"Okay."

Lyon goes in the room and waits thinking if of what it actually meant.

The door opens and in comes Jura and babasama.

"Okay lyon what do you want.." Babasama says

"Well I was giving her a sponge bath. But when I started to wash her arm there was a mark."

"Let us see." Lyon stepped aside and made the two elders see what he discovered.

"Experiment? She must've been experimented because of this strong power!" Jura says

"Aki? That must be her name."

The said girl was beginning to stir. Slowly gaining consciousness . Seeing she was being surrounded by people she doesn't know, she jumps in shock, and goes to the other side of the room and makes her palms face them in a position where one hand is on top of the other, the palm below is twisted upside down.

"Who are you people?!" She yells.

"Calm down." Lyon says

"Calm down? How can i possibly calm down when I have no idea who you are."

"It's okay, we are here to help you." Ooba babasama tries to convince her  
The girl glared at the elder scanning her movements and placed her arms down.

"Okay I trust you."

She comes back to the 3 people and sits on the bed. "Where am I?"

"Your at Lamia Scale. One of the legal guilds in fiore." Jura says.

"Your name is Aki right?" Lyon asks.

"Yes but how did you know?" She asks

Lyon points to her hand. Aki looks at it. "Strange. I have no memory of this mark. In fact I have no memory of what happened to me." She says as she waves her arm above the mark and it just disappears.

"Umm. You have no memory at all?"

" Yes, all I know is that my name is name is Aki, there was a voice that told me not to tell you my last name though... I have a brother, I am 18 years old. By the way. What are your names?"she exclaims

"I am Jura Neekis one of the ten wizard saints." Jura says placing his hand on his chest.

"Lyon Vastia. Ice make Mage."

"Ooba babasama. I am the guild master of this place."

Ayame smiles a genuine smile causing lyon to blush. "nice to meet you all!"

" I'm sorry to ask but do you have a shower? I feel so sticky." She says feeling herself.

"Lyon take her to the showers."

"H-hai!"

Lyon offers his hand and she gladly takes it and they leave the room.

"Lyon-sama."

"Yeah?"

"Could you tour me later. Around the city?" She asks staring to his Gray eyes.

"S-sure I guess.." Smiling scratching his head. "Here we are." He says opening a door. "There are towels over there if you need me ill be right here."

"Thanks lyon-sama." She says smiling at the man infront of her.

She steps in the shower and turns it on.

A lot of things were in their minds right now but one thing they thought was in common "What will Happen next?"

After her shower Ayame took her ripped clothes and just wore it again taking a towel to dry her hair.

She steps outside seeing her escort waiting just infront of the door way. Lyon was shocked seeing her real look.

Blue shiny wavy Hair that is a little past her shoulders , hazel brown eyes, pearl white skin, and a perfect curvaceous figure.

Ayame was blushing because of Lyon's staring.

"L-Lyon-sama..."

Lyon was snapped out of his trance hearing the voice of the woman infront of him.

"G-Gomen... Lets go?"

"But I don't really have proper clothes and I have no money either.." She says fidgeting with her fingers.

"Then lets buy you some clothes my treat." He takes her hand and drags her out of the guild.

"Eh?! But Lyon-sama! I can't accept that."

"You have to I'm taking full responsibility of you."

"Hmph! Fine! Arigatou!" She says pouting.

Lyon chuckles and goes to a store.

"Buy anything you want." He says sitting on a chair observing her.

"Okay." She says.

She turns to look for the perfect thing for her. She finds a white polo shirt with a pink ribbon on the collar. matched with a brown high skirt that goes up to her lower chest with black lacy ribbons going down to her waist area The skirt goes to her mid thighs exposing her legs. Then she looks for her accessories she found a long piece of pink ribbon that she used to tie her hair and completed the outfit with white knee length boots.

Amazed of how he saw this girl with clothes walking around the store lyon was just smirking to himself chuckling.

Aki ran to the changing room wearing her picked clothes contented that it fits perfectly.

"L-Lyon-sama."

Lyon looked up from where he was looking and his jaw dropped from the sight he saw.

Aki, wearing her new outfit standing in front of him. The skirts top part hugged her figure perfectly showing her curves. Her hair falling loose to her shoulders with the ribbon used as a head band with some bangs covering the right side of her face.

Aki was blushing a crimson red when lyon was still staring.

Lyon shook his head saying "we'll take it."

Everything cost 30000 jewels. And the two walked out the shop.

"Lyon-sama, I promise ill pay you back sometime! Ill get a job and-"

"Shush. You don't have to"

The pair walked in the outskirts of Lamia ( A/N made that the name of the city) going to a forest.

"Lyon sama, why are we here?"

"We are being followed" Lyon whispers quietly

With that Lyon was hit by a sound wave from behind.

Lyon winced a little taking a step forward.  
The pair turn around seeing a man with purple hair and a black coat.

"What do you want?!" Lyon yells at the man.

"Give me the girl."

Lyon shocked of what he said places his arm in front of Aki. "No."

"Then I shall take her by force." The man lofts his arm showing a guild mark.

"Grimoire heart!" Lyon exclaims. An explosion from under Lyon sent him flying in the air.

"Ice make: Eagle!"

"You don't get it to you? Dark explosion!" As Lyon lands he was sent high in the air with bruises and scratches.

The man jumps up to Lyon and they have a physical combat in the sky.

With a kick from above Lyon was sent falling to the ground with great impact.

"LYON-SAMA!" Aki yells at the top of her lungs. Eyes turning to black instead of hazel, staring at the injured body of Lyon Vastia.

Lyon stands limply "I'm not done yet." Bruises form on his body and blood was trickling from his mouth.

"Ice make: Snow Dragon!" An ice dragon shows up and rushes to eventually crushing him to the tree. But he disappears, he suddenly appears behind Lyon and punches him from behind, Lyon was about to fall when then appeared up front lyon was now standing limply waiting for another attack, but the next attack was still from behind hitting his pressure points before he could use magic.


	2. Chapter 2

- A/N minna! I forgot to tell you this happened after nirvana but before the tenrou island.

Also thanks to

Cristalz-the-dark-angel for being my first reviewer. Thanks! If you could get me more readers I would really appreciate it!

Oh and some of you noticed in the first chapter it's 'Ayame' instead of 'Aki'

Ayame was my temporary name of my oc. I guess I forgot to change some of it. Gomen!

* * *

Chapter 2

With his magic canceled Lion could only use his fists to fight that brings him to an disadvantage.

The man fires another attack paralyzing Lyon. Lyon falls to the ground conscious but cant move.

" Lyon Vastia..." The unknown man chants

Aki's eyes continue to darken until it was pitch black. No shine. No light. No sign of Aki.

Her nails starts to get longer and eventually forms like claws.

"This..." The man continues

A powerful dark Aura surrounds Aki causing her hair to wildly float upwards.

"Is.." He says it slowly. Holding and rubbing his knife.

Aki's dress transforms into seemingly like a blue one pieced swimsuit but its not. (A/N minna! I cant really explain it but somehow it looks like mira's satan soul. But thats not her magic read further to know it!)

The suit has a V-shape that looks like it was torn from her cleavage expanding to her stomach showing her skin. Her black boots turning into dark blue scales.

"YOUR END!" He finishes not realizing what has happened to the girl firing a dark ray towards Lyon, Lyon braces himself for the hit but nphe didnt get hit. He opens his eyes shocked to see whats standing infront if him

Aki, but more different than the one he knows.

"No." She says extending her arm revealing a ball of dark magic most probably from the ray. "This is your end." She says as she fires it hitting the man sending him flying. She extends her arm up in the air waving it from side to side. The man follows the movements of her hand, she slams him to the ground with great impact causing a crater.

"Goodbye" she says as fire comes from nowhere and burns the man to his death.

Aki walks towards lyon slowly transforming back to who she was.

As she was completely transforms back to normal she collapses to the floor a few meters in front of lyon.

Lyon's P.O.V

What was that?! Aki?! No, something in Aki. That wasn't her. Sure it was her body but... Argh! I'm so confused! Aki just collapsed in front of me, I guess she was back to normal.

Normal

Lyon was starting to move, from twitching his fingers to moving his arms. After a few minutes, he was able to stand. He just stared at the girl wondering either to bring her back to the guild or not. He thought she would be a danger. But once his strength came back to him, he picked her up bridal style and dashed to the guild.

*time skip* ~(~~)

He arrives in Lamia Scale barging in the infirmary where chelia and sherry were staying

"Ah, carrying her bridal style that's a form of LOVE!" Sherry says putting both her hands to her chest.

"Lyon-sama! You need to get healed!" Chelia exclaims

"No, I'm fine-" Lyon was cut off

"No! Look at your feet! Their bleeding!" She said pointing to his feet bleeding feet.

"They don't actually hurt." He says moving his toes

"That's because their burned" she says

"Whatever check on her first then heal me Kay?" Lyon says as he sets Aki in the bed.

"Fine." Chelia grunts. She checks on Aki and says, "Nothing's wrong, she's just exhausted so she collapsed." Chelia says shrugging.

Chelia begins to heal Lyon when Ooba babasama and Jura.

"What happened?!" The two elders say in unison.

"We were attacked by grimoire heart." Lyon says "And i need to talk to you later." He continues

"Hades! I knew it!" Jura says

"What are you going to tell us?" Babasama asks

"Classified information." Lyon says in a monotone voice.

"Why can't we know?" The two pinkettes say in unison

"You just can't know." Jura says

"Sherry your on bar duty today." Obaba says

"I'm going to make cocktails out of LOVE!" She says as she heads out of the infirmary.

"Okay all done." Chelia says putting her hands down. " I'm gonna go help. Nee-San now." Chelia says going after her older cousin.

After the door closes the two elders asked what was wrong.

"Well it's about her magic. The one I experience was not even half of how strong we felt when she was unconscious." Lyon said

"I have no idea why grimoire heart wants her but my guess is that they will extract her power out of her." He continues.

"Lyon. You are going need to be very careful. Never ever leave her alone. You have to be with her 24/7 and if your in a mission ill take care of her." Babasama explains.

* * *

Minna! Sorry if its short i just wanted it to be continued right away but starting today I might be posting weekly or every two weeks cuz school is about to start next week! Gomen!


	3. Chapter 3

"H-hai babasama." Lyon says.

"Now take some rest and don't forget never keep your guard down." The two elders walk towards the door.

As they were going outside baba sama faced Lyon sayin "one more thing. NEVER tell anyone about this. Not even sherry, yuka or Toby. " Obaba says walking through the door.

The ice make Mage just laid there. Staring at the ceiling his thoughts deepening. Not even noticing the sleeping lady starting to wake up.

Aki's P.O.V

I wake up seeing the ceiling above me. I look to my left seeing topless Lyon-sama, staring in the ceiling I lay on my right side trying to get a better look at the Mage across me. He is so... I don't know cute? He has a well built body. A six pack lies on his stomach. And a-  
Aki what are you thinking! I says as I widen my eyes and mentally slap myself. Lyon-sama looks towards me raising his eyebrows.

"Aki! Your awake! Are you okay?! Your so red!" He says jumping out of his bed and touches my forehead. " you don't seem to have a fever." Wait I'm blushing?! Shit! I can't even say anything... I try to regain my composure and sit up my face getting backto normal. "I-I-I'm fine.." I say standing up. "It's getting late I guess I should leave now, sorry to be a bother, thanks for e-" I was cut off as I was heading to the door when Lyon grabbed my wrist saying..

NORMAL P.O.V

"Who says you were a bother?"

"What?" Aki says turning to face him he stands up to look at her in the eyes still gripping on her wrist

"I said, who says your a bother? And I know you don't have a place to stay. And where will you go? Back to the streets?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Aki says tearing up "I just don't want to endanger anyone. We were attacked and I just can't help risking everyone here because of my presence. I-" she was cut of when he crashed his lips to hers. (A/N that escalated quickly... Love this part though!) Shocked Aki stood there wide eyed before melting into the kiss. Her hands slowly going up his neck and his going to her waist. 'He's so warm for an ice user.' Aki thought to herself. After a few minutes the two broke this kiss in need for air of course blushing furiously

"G-g-gomen.. I didn't know what to-" he was cut off by Aki hugging him tightly starting to sob.

"N-no it's my fault. I-I'm sorry.." She says in the middle of her sobs..

They just stood there in silence. But a comfortable one. Nothing else filled the air besides aki's sobs. After a few minutes, the pair walked through the streets in silence going to Lyons apartment. "Well this is it. Make yourself at home." Lyon say as he makes way for the maiden to enter. She goes in followed by the ice Mage. "This place is wonderful!" Aki exclaims clapping her hands with huge smile on her face. "Well it's not much really." Lyon says scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway I'll go make us some dinner. While I'm at it you can explore... Well there's not much to explore anyway but you know what I mean." He says heading to the kitchen.

Aki was just walking around... 'EXPLORING'.

But she stopped til' she saw a picture. A picture of three people on a snowy mountain. The three of them looked like a family.. They were a shirtless boy with raven black hair crossing his arms around his chest, glaring at the camera. To his right was a older woman maybe in her twenties holding the raven haired boy's head smiling at the camera. And another little boy with silver locks and slanted eyes wearing a blue green sweater and a smile on his face.

Aki s POV

My head started hurting like it was being crushed by a hammer. I dropped thepictuer causing it to break and braced my head falling to the ground hearing voices.

_'Come on ul! I don't wanna be in a picture with that slanted eyed moron!'_

_'What did you say?! Well at least I can control my stripping'_

_The woman sweat dropped seeing this scene_

_'Now now guys... We should at least be happy or get along today.'_

_Then the three took a picture looking at it._

The vision has stopped... What was that? Who are those two? I just sat there bracing my head staring at the floor breaking cold sweat panting..

Lyons POV

I heard a glass broke and panting.. I rushed to the hallway seeing a panting and scared Aki with the picture of me Ul, and gray on the floor in front of her.

"Aki! Aki! Are you alright?!" I yelled shaking her..

"Y-y- you were s-s-so happy back then.." She says not even looking me in the eye

"What? What happened?!" I say..

"A-a a vision... Of you.. When you were young.. T-th-the time y-you took that picture.." She says

What?! She SAW what happened on a vision?! I'm going to have to ask babasama about this

"Just forget about it okay? Dinner is ready c'mon lets eat" I say assisting her to stand

"S-s-sure" she says while shakily standing up.

NORMAL POV

*Time skip* ~(^~)

The pair began to sit on the chairs on the dining area surprisingly it was just good for two. On the table were a meal of stake and veggies for two. In silence they started to eat. Breaking the silence Aki swallowed her last spoonful of food.

"So.. Lyon-sama, um. I was thinking of maybe training... And joining Lamia Scale.."

She says fidgeting her fingers.

"Well if you want to. I could ask the master." He says

"Really?! Thank you!" She exclaims lunging her self to the man in front of her.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed. You can't use that dress for bed. You can use one of my shirts to change to c'mon..."

*time skip* ~(*^*~)

"Well, here's my bed room. You'll be sleeping on the bed. Ill be on the couch." Lyon says opening the door..

"No no no no. I insist I be on the couch your to tall for the couch. And I fit in the couch." Aki says.

"Are you sure?" Lyon says asking in a more concerned tone, Aki just nodded in agreement  
"Okay then. Here wear these. " Lyon says handing a white shirt and one of his boxers.

She gladly took the clothing and changed inside the bathroom .

When she came back, she encountered a shirtless lyon in shorts.  
Aki blushes ten shades of red when he walks towards her "hey umm, here's your blanket and some pillows. No, instead I'm sleeping on the couch."

"B-b-bu-!" She was cut off when Lyon places a finger on her lips attempting to silence the lady.

"Shh, no buts. I am sleeping on the couch. That's final. You know what they say, ' my house, my rules'" he says earning pout from the woman in front of him.

"Fine! But don't blame me if you can't sleep well!" She says turning a way.. Lyon just waves his hand up and down saying "sure what ever." He says in a bored tone.

The two went to their sleeping places (a/n sorry minna can't think of another word.) and drifted to sleep.

*time skip* \(*^*)/

It was dark... A green light suddenly appearing from a distant place.. A certain bluenette strapped to a metal table wearing nothing but a white shirt and black shorts..

Unfamiliarized men enter the room and start surrounding her. They place their hands above her and different colors of magic circles appeared under the hands and began an experiment. Earning screams and screeches from the girl the men laughed and continued their work and stopped when a man in most probably his 50's appeared..

*screeeeeaaaaaam*

"Oh god! What happened?!" Lyon says from the back of the room

Aki stretches out her hand towards Lyon and her hair turns into sharp blades and goes upwards (A/N if you want to know about this hair power thing search "Meno from flame of recca" )

Her eyes glare at the man showing pure black eyes.

* * *

-oh no! What happened?! What was that dark place?! What happened to Aki?! What WILL happen to lyon?!

Stay tuned all will be revealed in the next 2 chapters

Btw minna updates will be slow and I'm planning on a new story for NaLu it will be a FTA what do you think? Kay bye!-


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayou minna here's chappy 4!

* * *

"Don't you move" Aki no, what's inside Aki says in a double voice.

"What?! Aki! I know your in there!" Lyon shouts at the most probably a possessed Aki a few meters away from him

"Silence!" She/it roars closing her hands into a fist causing Lyon unable to move.

"W-what are you? Who are you?! What have you done to Aki?!" Lyon was able to croak out.

"What am I?" She chuckles "who am I? And what have I done to MYSELF?! Those are irrelevant questions boy." She says laughing to her self.

"YOURSELF?! BULLSHIT!" Lyon spat to her.

"Didn't I say SILENCE?!" She says making her hair -one that is sharper than a blade- rush to Lyon. Stabbing his left side. He winces in pain.

"And of course I said myself. I am AKI. Her inner self. I come out only when she experiences horrible and painful things... I am her dark side, a mere shadow of her true self. You may think she has a sunny personality. But she is a demon! She may hide it well but she can't hide me forever. What you saw when we were attacked was me, it wasn't even half of my power. She used a lot of her magic power to keep me from killing you. That's why we fainted."

"Shut up! That is not true!" Lyon yells

"Oh yes, yes it is true.. Accept it. That girl you kissed... That happy girl you know. will disappear in, let me see... 30 minutes.. She is still asleep. I am awake. Don't you think it would be hopeless to try and take me out now?" Lyon just curses in his breath hearing this...

"Whatever you do to me. You are hurting her. As of now her life, her magic power is sucked out of her little by little feeding me." She says standing up going to Lyon.

*inside of Aki*

A loud gasp could be heard echoing in this dark place.

"It's no use now Aki. You can't escape..." A mischievous and evil looking bluenette walks towards the said girl. Looking exactly the same but the said girl was not wearing a devilish expression.

"What have you *pant* done?!" Aki says.

"What have I done? *chuckle* nothing really... Just came out controlling our body."

"no... That's not possible. NO!"

"Not possible? Look around you, your stuck in my dimension." The evil one gestures the girl to look around...

"NO. I'll take over no matter what." Aki lunges for the other but she disappeared

*real world.*

Aki circles around the paralyzed man... Injured... In the left side of his stomach.. She traces her fingers on his body as she circles around him

"*sigh* it would be a shame, a man like you, with that body of yours, to die without a fight."

"You wouldn't dare."he spat

"Oh I would."

"I know you won't the real Aki is inside you she won't allow you."

"Watch me." With those words her blue locks came rising up turning to different shapes of knives. But before any of those knives hit him she froze.

"No. What's happening?!" She says unable to move making the man in front of her free from the spell.

A bright aura surrounds Aki making her yell in pain. "T-t-this power! When did you get this kind of power?! Ahhhhhh!" The bright light disappears, letting the girl fall to her knees panting.

"A-aki.. I-is that... You?" Lyon says clutching his left side.

But for the girl everything went black.

*timeskip to morning*

A yawn can be heard through out the room.

"Eh? Where's lyon-sama?" Aki says and it struck her "oh right... Last night SHE came out.." Seeing no one else was in the room she walks around the house feeling a presence in the kitchen. She froze him/her with her magic. Slowly she walks inside seeing Lyon unable to move near the stove.

She releases him and exhales.. "Ohayou Lyon-sama, gomen. I thought it was someone else."

"Daijobu." He says smiling.

"Are you fine now? Your injury? Maybe I can fix it."

"How? You can use healing magic?"

"Nope. Just watch."

She gestures him to sit and take of the bandages badly placed on his injury.

"This may hurt" she says as she stares on the wound and places her hand a few inches from the wound. A sky blue magic circle appears on her eyes and hand as the wound comes closer and closer-making Lyon wince in pain, as he grits his teeth- until it closes. The wound was closed as if nothing happened.

"H-how did you do that?" He asks amazed.

"It's... *sigh* ill tell you over breakfast."

*breakfast*

"Well?" He asks

"Well, my magic is called 'Mind Manipulation' it's a lost magic making me create, control and manipulate anything or anyone." She answers with a hint of suffering in her voice.

"And who was that?" Lyon asks with concern

"Who was who?" She says and upon realizing "oh. Her." Aki's tone drops really low. "Didn't she tell you?" Aki asks not looking up from her plate of food

"Well yeah, kinda. But I wouldn't believe it. It was nonsenseheard ." He mumbles

"What DID she tell you?" She asks emphasizing the 'did'

"Well," he says dropping his chopsticks. Putting his hands together and placing his head on top he starts "she said she was you. A shadow of the real you. Your dark side. She said your true self is a demon. A heartless monster willing to kill."

Shocked of what she aki's glass shatters from falling. "Oh. That is true. Everything she said was real." She says as she stares at the glass putting it back together and making it float to the table.

"That can't be true.. But you can restrain her right?" He asks concerned that SHE would come out.

"Well kinda... But if i train harder i could!" She says with a hint of enthusiasm and determination. "That's why I wanted to join a guild!" Aki continues with pleading eyes to the man in front of him.

"Okay then, dress up we're going to the guild-" before Lyon could finish Aki was dashing to the stairs. Hurrying to change into the dress she bought yesterday and coming down a few minutes after.

The walk to the guild was short and exciting for our future new member. As they arrived she ran to the guild master and kept squealing and mumbling stuff to her. "Iwannajoinzegild!" She repeated that around ten times in a squeaky voice before ooba babasama looked towards her with an eyebrow raised. "Calm down child!" The elder tried but aki wouldn't stop squealing.

Lyon arrives...

"Did you poison her or something?!" The guild master, Ooba babasama says ironically..

"Of course not. She just wants to-" Lyon was cut off by Aki saying "Ivannajuinzegild!" "Say it again?" Babasama sama says leaning her ear towards the younger woman.

"*deep inhale* I wanna join the guild." Aki finally says grinning. The elder raises her brow and nods in agreement she waves her hand vertically and Aki could feel a warm feeling in the right side. "Wear something where you can see your guild mark." Babasama says walking away. "Wait how bout lyon sama?! We can't see his guild mark!" Aki shouts after the elder, "Lyon? *sigh* he's a stubborn child. -Lyon Scratches his head- but he can still fight properly in that. You can't fight properly in a dress... And plus your skirt won't let you bend much.. So you can't really move, wear something more suitable for combat." She says as she walks away to her office. Lyon and Aki stare at each other in confusion. "I should find a job! A job that has a good pay but not really meant for combat!" She says raising her finger. "Aren't you supposed to buy clothes meant for combat?" Lyon says raising his brow. "Yeah, but I need money." Aki says "I'm going to look for a job." She continues as she goes to the request board.

_Catching thieves- 40,000 J_

_Waitress 8 island cafe - 10,000 J _

_Figure out a curse- 30,000 J_

_Destroy a dark guild- 100,000 J_

"I'll take this one!" Aki says taking the 'destroy a dark guild' request, showing it to Lyon

'_Please help. Our village is being attacked by the dark guild "Pheonix"_

_They have been using their magic to take our women and use them. _

_Please help we can't bear this any more_

_Location: Yue Village, outside the city of lamia_

_Reward: 100,000 J_

"Didn't you just say no combat job? What about the waitress job?" Lyon asks in confusion.

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you about my magic already?" Aki says putting her hands on her hips **(A/N guys, please tell me if my oc is too I don't know, Mary Sue?)**

"Okay, but I'm coming." He says in a demanding manner. "So which guild?"

"Ummm, Phoenix guild." Aki says.

"Haven't heard of it where is it?"

"Uhhh, outskirts of the city of Lamia."

"So it's just near.." Lyon says putting his hand under his chin.

"C'mon Lyon-sama! Please!" Aki says with pleading puppy eyes.

Lyon tries to look at her with a stern face but he just gave in.

"Thank you! C'mon lets go and register! And by the way, I'm getting the money since you said you'd just tag along." She says while dragging him.

"What?!" The silver haired Mage exclaims.

"Sherry san!" The bluenette yells across the room.

The said pinkette turns around.

"What do you want? A drink? How bout my Love Smoothie? Or Love shake? Or how abou-" "no! I wanna take this job!" Aki cuts off sherry handing her the flyer. The pinkette raises her brow and looks at the bluenette. "Are you sure? This will be your first job? ALONE?" Sherry says emphasizing 'alone' "yeah! But Lyon is coming" Aki says nodding in excitement but mumbling the last part. "Okay. Ill register this, then your on your way." The pinkette says writing in the record book. "Ooo-Kay! You can go maybe tomorrow or later."

"Let's go now!" Aki says hurriedly rushing out.

"Oi! Wait up!" Lyon says rushing after her.

They run through the city and stop in at the border. Searching for the village they found some huts and maybe it's a village.

Going inside the village the two asked if this village was what they were looking for. Soon to be crowded by villagers.

"Thank Kami! Humble Mages have accepted our help! Please save us and rescue us from this cruelty!" An old man most probably the mayor exclaims followed by roars of rejoicing in the village.

The villagers showed them the direction to go to reach the dark guild.

As the pair arrived Aki told her companion not to interfere and he just shrugs. Stepping inside Aki was stared by different kinds of mages. Staring at her one shouted

"hey! Isn't that the girl that is wanted to be kidnapped by grimoire heart?!"

"Yeah let's get her she looks so weak!"

"Don't underestimate her she might be strong."

"What look at her c'mon lets attack with all we got!"

And then different roars were heard

Different kinds of magic was being thrown at the bluenette, from fire to water to swords to earth to beams to weapons and more but just inches away from the woman they stopped.

"Huh? What happened?!"

"Who stopped it?!"

But Aki was smiling there innocently and waved. After she did that the attacks were rushing to the members of the guild. Letting those mages try to counter the attack. The pressure, the intensity or the number of magic being casted was too much causing the building to crack and shake. Making the guild members panic they search for an exit. But before they even get out all exits were closed by Aki. "Are you crazy?! We'll all die!"

"Well not all of us." Aki says smirking, at the same time the building falls causing Lyon at the outside to panic. Smoke was making the scenery invisible. But when it subsided Lyon calmed down seeing Aki stretching her arms at her side creating a greenish sphere shaped barrier causing her to be unharmed. Casting the barrier off she walks to her shocked companion and dusted her self. "Close your mouth Lyon sama flies will get inside it. Besides we need my shopping money." Aki says walking past him to the direction of the village.

When the two arrived at the village the two were given a night of celebration before going back the next day.

Aki's POV

Village girls are so clingy! It makes me mad! The whole night they were all trying to flirt with

Lyon, makes me want to kill the- what am I thinking?! Who cares if they flirt with him! Sheesh! what's wrong with me!

* * *

Ohayou minna! Aki's POV was supposedly in the next chapter but I just added it instead.

Please review erase follow and fave! Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

*the next day*

Lyon's POV

The whole night Aki was just ignoring me. Even now, we are walking to the guild she ignores me. What did I do wrong? She's walking ahead of me crossing her arms not allowing me to even be near her.

"Aki!" I try an call her "shut up! Stay away!" She says through gritted teeth.

"What's your problem?!" I ask. "I SAID SHUT UP!" She yells as she hits me with a dark ray sending me flying a few meters.

NORMAL POV

the pair gets inside their guild Aki notices that Lyon is with his regular team, seeing this as a opportunity to run she takes off to downtown where most of the stores are. She gets inside and right away she finds a perfect new outfit for her. "Sheesh I have to where something really revealing for that perverted old bat." She mumbles silently as she changes.  
She goes outside looking at the full body mirror.

She wore a black sports bra under a black net long sleeved shirt exposing her stomach and her sky blue guild mark on the left side of her stomach since it was netted. Denim shorts and sneakers. She ties her hair into a high long ponytail making her hair fall to her neck, unsatisfied of her hair length she uses her magic to make her blue locks longer making it fall to the middle of her back. And some long bangs falling to her chest area (A/N her new hair style is like erza's in the Japanese cloth thing.) satisfied she heads to the clerk and asks how much was everything she wore,

"That'd be 30,000 jewels. you have good taste in clothing miss."

"Here. And thank you. Please pack this." Aki says handing the money and her old clothing to the clerk. The clerk hands it back and Aki takes it and heads to the store. Seeing she has extra money. She goes to the residential side of town and finds an apartment,

The lobby was beautiful and luxurious. Asking a room or a place for one her guide takes her to a room in the 3rd floor.

The room was painted sky blue with a hint of white around the room a terrace at the end, the bed at the right side and a kitchen towards the left seeing a door near the bed she hints it as the bathroom and closet.

"It's perfect!" Aki chirps. "So how much is the monthly rent?" She continues

"Well, calculating it for each day to each month in would be... 85,000 jewels per month" the short clerk says putting her hand on her Chin. "I'll take it!" Aki says clapping her hands

"Well your down payment would be 50,000 jewels so make yourself at home and ill come back later." The short clerk says closing the door.

*at the guild.*

"Jura-sama! Have you seen Aki?!" Lyon says rushing towards the wizard saint.

"No I haven't." Jura says

Over hearing the conversation of the ice Mage and the wizard saint Ooba babasama got furious

"LYON!" She shouts from her balcony, while watching the merry guild. "H-hai?" Lyon says going up

as Lyon arrives the elder smacks him. "Where is the girl?!" She practically yells to the young man. "I-I-i don't know. I- s-she was here a few minutes ago.." Lyon says placing his hands on top of his head. "FIND HER! SHE WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" The woman yells gaining the attention of the guild. " *cough/clears throat* I give you an hour or I will punish you. Starts now." Lyon dashes off the guild.

He was running in the city trying to find the girl looking at every possible place she might be.

An hour passed and the guild was shacking from the master's fury. Lyon bursts in the guild hall with the found girl lagging beside him.

"LYON! YOU ARE LATE!" Oobaba sama practically says.

Oobaba sama looked behind the sliver haired Mage seeing the grumbling bluenette.

"Aki!" She says as she goes to the girl.

"Lyon. I want you to spin for twelve hours" oobaba sama says

"B-but-"

"NOW!"

"H-h-hai!" The silver haired Mage says twirling around,

5 years later...

A silver haired Mage was looking out into the open sea.

"Lyon-sama" A bluenette walked behind him her hair slightly curly at the bottom reaching her lower back. Her clothes contain a sports bra exposing her stomach and her blue guild mark and denim shorts paired with knee high boots.

She places her hand on the silver mans shoulder and says "their gone. Gray-San, natsu-San, lucy-San and the others might not come back.."

But the man just walk passed her and left leaving the bluenette to look at the distance.  
"If I just met all of you... " she finally says and walks away

But suddenly she fell to her knees sweating and the Lyon was already gone.

'Shit! My magic!' She cursed under her breath.

A man came from behind her and used some sort of sleeping magic on her causing her to be asleep

* * *

I'm sorry! That's all. I've been busy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Aki's POV

I wake up to a dark room filled with metal machines. I'm lying on a cold metal surface where am I? "Welcome to my playhouse. Aki-sama.." A dark deep voice fills the room at the same time footsteps getting louder and louder. I've seen this before but when... Then it comes to me. The dream... That dream that had haunted me for my whole life...

Normal POV

The man walks and walks as he makes his way to the metal table Aki was currently chained to. The man had an eyepatch and a long white beard."Purehito." Aki says with gritted teeth. "What do you want?" She asks angrily. "Oh something very simple." He says "I want your magic." "How do you intend to take it?" She asks confident enough that he doesn't have enough magic to take it out.

"Well I have my ways Aki-sama. And I will torcher you for the rest of your life. Remember this, your life? It's hell now." He says walking away. "Oh and I have very classified information about 2 important men in your life.. Thought you'd be interested" he says footsteps getting fainter.

"2 men?" Aki says confused. "No." She says as she finally realizes who. "Chotto!" She finally shouts.

Purehito comes back days later meeting an enraged Aki chained to the metal surface. He did some waves and the surface rotated 90 degrees before standing like Aki is standing. Aki glares at the man infront of her "what information do you have of my brother?!" She says through gritted teeth. "Well, he was imprisoned. But he escaped and now roams around fiore destroying dark guilds one by one." He says pointing his finger to different directions.

"What does he look like?"

"Blue hair. All you need to know don't worry if ever you see him you'll know. IF ever. Which won't happen." He says

"And Lyon?"

"Apparently your so called lover-or so they say- has a weak brain he now thinks that you are in the guild right now but actually the person there as you is Chesta, my own mind altered mage"

"Damn it."

"As I said your life will be hell so good bye..,"

Aki was left alone in the cold hard metal chained and alone...

MEANWHILE...

A purplenette was sitting on the bar waiting as a pink haired doll Mage came andsaid. "AKI! There you are! Here's your shake of LOVE." "Arigatou sherry-San." The purplenette or the so called AKI replied.

A couple of meters away from the city Chelia Blendy and Lyon Vastia were walking to their next job to Chelia's happiness.

Lyon was quiet but Chelia was babbling about stuff trying to impress the silver haired man.

Lyon POV

There's something different about Aki... I can't put my finger into it. It feels like its not her but it is her! Ugh! What am I thinking! This is so complicated! Something's really wrong...I continued walking Til' I saw a bright light surrounding the city

Normal POV

suddenly Lyon grabbed chelia by the wrist and started sprinting towards the city.

(Before that) In the guild...

The so called Aki was finishing her drink, she hurried and climbed up to the guild's bar table... Stood up and yelled "MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Mumbles were around the guild but kept their attention at her "okay, thank you." She says clearing her throat. She does a few chants and waves filling the guild including the whole city into a pink aura. As the aura disappeared the purplenette disappeared too.. The whole city's memories were altered, forgetting the bluenette called Aki.

(Okay normal time)

Lyon and Chelia were a few minutes away from the city until they arrive, and arrive in the guild Lyon instructed Chelia to ask where Aki is. But Chelia protested.

"NO! It's always Aki this Aki that! Lyon-sama, what about me? What about my love for you!" Chelia yelled towards Lyon and started running away crying. Sherry came "oh dear, Lyon-sama did you reject her love? That is not a form of love!"  
Sherry says before going after chelia.

"Aki! Aki!" Lyon shouts across the guild.

"LYON!" Baba sama shouts to the silver haired man. "Who are you calling? Who is this Aki?!" She continues "Aki! You know the blue haired girl we saved 5 years ago!"

"What is this nonsense you are talking about Lyon!" Jura suddenly comes to the picture. "Jura-sama! Thank Kami your here!"

"Don't thank Kami yet. you are causing a big Ruckus what do you want?"

"I don't want anything! I'm just looking for Aki!" Lyon yells confused at the man who acted as a father of the bluenette.

"Who is Aki?!" Jura finally shot at Lyon. Leaving him dumbfounded.

Chelia was in the medical room and smelled a different scent around the room and realized what Runs towards Lyon. "Uh.. She's just a fictional character. Lyon-sama probably had a realistic dream.."

"NO! It wasn't a dream! NO!" The silver haired man yells as the young God slayer pushed him outside.

Once they were alone chelia started explaining what she discovered Lyon confused started asking

"So, a mind altering Mage was here?"

"Yep"

"And she altered our minds making us think she was Aki?"

"Most probably."

"But how come they don't remember her?"

"She probably erased their memory"

"Then why do we remember her"

"Probably cuz' we were out of the city."

"..."

* * *

Gomen! This is not my best, but it is as of this moment. It's the weirdest chapters I ever did... Follow _mysteriousaki on instagram it's the account for Aki for pictures


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Lyon was just sitting in the roof of their guild thinking deeply on how to find **HER**.

Chelia climbed up and sat next to him asking "still thinking about her? You know she could be anywhere lyon-sama."

" I know..." Lyon glumly says.. Standing up he states "c'mon lets go, sherry might get worried.."

It's been days since they realized the disappearance of the bluenette... Lyon spent days and nights staring to space thinking what could he possibly do.. But during those times Aki has been experiencing pains that could kill her...

_Screams..._

High-pitched screams could be heard everywhere around the lab all coming from one mind Mage.

The girl was given a break in fear that she will get killed while they were not able to take her magic.

Huffs and puffs and ragged breathing came from her. Purehito comes in the room laughing, chuckling at the girls despair..

"Why don't you just kill me?" Aki spat

"Oh, you know we can't do that... " Purehito says

"Tch. Ill be willing to take this torcher if you tell me my past.."

"Desperate are we?"

"You got that right."

Gomen for not updating for 2 months or something! Busy with school!

Sorry IF ITS SUPER SHORT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT HER OLD LIFE

It will be out as soon as possible!


End file.
